


Collection of Love Stories

by violette_elizabeth



Category: Original Love Stories
Genre: Chapter Stories, F/M, Love Stories, Multi Plot, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violette_elizabeth/pseuds/violette_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some I wrote for Quotev and I'm moving them over here to add to my works collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Theo: The Classmate -

I pushed through the crowd of people, trying to get to my class before 8:30. I was nearly to the door when it swung out and hit me. I hadn't seen it because a stupid bitch pushed me out of her way, which was unfortunately in the way of the door. I fell to my ass and looked up to a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. He had a face of concern as he muttered something and held his hand out, to help me up. I blindly took his hand and he weightlessly helped me back to my feet.  
He softly muttered, "Sorry about that." As he looked me in the eyes, then averted his eyes to his galaxy vans as he ran his right hand through his seemingly soft brown fringe. I gently smiled, totally forgetting that I had class.  
"That's okay. I got pushed into the door." I replied, laughing dryly as I watched the blonde bimbo who pushed me, walk further across campus. I sighed as I sidestepped him and continued into the classroom. I glanced up at the clock and noticed it was 8:34. Great. I'm gonna get bitched at by my punctual best friend who constantly gets pissy about my attendance. This is college, what does it matter if I'm late? At least I show up.  
It was about 20 minutes into the lecture and the person who was sitting next to me glared at me for most of that time. That person being my best friend, Krissy. Who was taking notes then glared at me when there was a pause between topics. I rolled my eyes and continued writing. I heard the classroom door open but I stayed focused on writing my notes as they were explained. It wasn't until the professor took a moment to let the person walk in, that I heard the footsteps and a shadow cast down on the floor next to me, that I looked over to find the same guy who helped me up, sit down at the seat, closest to the aisle at the row to my right. He muttered something to my friend and fellow classmate, Jonathen, before taking out a notebook and pen. Then the lecture continued. I hadn't realized I was watching this gentleman write down his notes until he looked over and I was nudged in the arm by Krissy. I looked over at her and she had a look of puzzlement as her eyebrows were raised and her eyes squinted at me. I shook my head and went back to writing my notes about the laws and regulations of the Hospitality industry. I sighed as I tried to pay attention but that certain gentleman to my right, had my attention. At least out of my peripheral vision.  
After the Professor was done lecturing and took a moment to take a sip of her iced tea, she looked around the room and then at the clock, noticing it was 12:23.  
"Okay, class. That's it for today. But remember to look up this website," She stated, pointing at the board where her clear writing stated the homework assignment, "And look up a law that would have to do with the Hospitality industry."  
Everyone was practically gone by the time she finished explaining the rest of her statement. I carefully placed my notebook into my purse, then grabbed my phone and car keys before getting up and going to leave.  
"Do you want to get lunch?" Krissy asked. I looked back at her and shrugged.  
"Don't you have another class?" I responded, thinking if it would be a good idea or not to carpool.  
She nodded then shortly stated, "In about an hour. We have time."  
"My car or yours?" I questioned, turning back towards the door as Krissy walked up to my left side.  
"Yours. I love your car." She stated, making both of us laugh.  
I didn't notice that Jonathen and the gentleman had stayed back to talk to the Professor until Krissy and I were halfway from the classroom to my car, and Jonathen called out to us. "Krissy! Emma!"  
We turned back to where he had called out to us. We saw Jonathen and the gentleman slightly jogging to catch up.  
"Do you mind if we tag along?" Jonathen asked, as the guys walked up to us. Krissy turned to me with a smirk.  
I shook my head and replied, "No, not at all. Do you guys just want to carpool? Or do you want to meet somewhere?"  
"Well since I have the same class as Krissy, might as well carpool." Jonathen stated with a shrug.  
"You know you just want to ride in my car." I replied, laughing.  
"Maybe I do." He muttered, making me laugh some more.  
"Well, c'mon! We don't have all day!" Krissy stated, about to leave us all in the dust.  
We walked up to my 2012 navy blue with white racing stripes Dodge Challenger. It was my dream car and I had finally saved up enough money to buy it.  
"Whoa.." I heard the gentleman state as I pushed the button to unlock my car and opened the driver side door. I smiled as we all got in and got settled. I put the key into the ignition and turned it, causing my car to roar to life. My smile widened and I plugged in my phone and the first song to play was the rest of America by Motionless in White. Krissy gave me a glare and I sighed before changing it to Waiting For Superman by Daughtry. I knew she hated my music but I heard a disappointed, "Aww.." come from the backseat. I look into my rear view mirror and saw the gentleman with a pouty face. I laugh, catching his attention and making him blush.  
I pull out of my parking space and through the parking lot until we got to the main road. I got stuck behind a dumbass driver until they turned off to a road that took them to the other side of campus. Then I smirked and pressed on the gas. My accelerator made the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. That is, until I had to slow down for a stop sign. I stopped and then took off again, taking off down the road. This is why people hate to drive with me. We finally made it to the restaurant that Jonathen and Krissy had picked out and we all got out. Krissy was grumbling about how reckless I drive, Jonathen was laughing at Krissy, and the gentleman, who I still hadn't been introduced properly to, had his hands in his pockets as he smiled at the two of my friends.  
We all walked into the restaurant and got a table along with menus before I had even said anything. Jonathen and Krissy just continued their conversation or debate from the front of the restaurant about who was better, Spiderman or Thor. I rolled my eyes at them. Obviously, Captain America is better but I have already brought that up into the conversation probably about two weeks ago and then they started a whole new conversation about how both Spiderman and Thor are better than Captain America. I wasn’t about to go through that again. So I looked over at the gentleman who seemed amused by their conversation but continued to read his menu. I picked up mine and picked out the same thing I always get. I closed my menu and noticed the waitress, trying to figure out the best time to come to our table, seeing as the debate was still going on.  
“Guys!” I stated, getting both Krissy and Jonathen’s attention. “Drinks. Order. Now.” I stated, firmly as the waitress thankfully walked over to our table. I’d been here so many times that I knew Martha would wait until the two simmered down from their debates to come ask if we were ready to order. I told her I wanted an iced tea with lemon and a vegetarian burrito. Martha nodded and wrote down my order as the rest of the group ordered.  
I got my tea and I sat there, stirring it with just a slight smile on my face. I love the days I get to go out to eat with my friends, especially days that end up making Krissy stressed out about her schedule. It was always funny because it’s always her idea and then she gets all freaked out over nothing. She just likes to be like an hour early to classes. Weirdo.  
I ate a few chips and waited for Jonathen and Krissy to stop arguing. Then I looked up at the gentleman and it seems like I had caught him staring at me, which in return he only smiled. I smiled back and he stuck out his hand. “We never got introduced.” He stated. “I’m Theo.”  
I took his hand and shook it from across the table. “Emma. Are you new?” I asked, slightly squinting in curiosity.  
He nodded. “Yep. Just moved her about two weeks ago. I hadn’t been able to show up to class until today because I was trying to get my living situation in order.” He explained, letting go of my hand.  
I nodded in understanding.  
“So are you a vegetarian?” He asked, seeming to take notice that I had gotten a vegetarian burrito.  
“Oh, no.” I laughed. “I just really love their vegetarian burritos here.”  
He smiled and nodded. “I can see that.”  
We continued our conversation about food when the other two just watched us get along like two peas in a pod. I was in the middle of a laugh from Theo talking about how he went to Warped Tour last year and embarrassed himself in front of Matty Mullins, the lead singer of Memphis May Fire, when I noticed Krissy glaring at me. I cleared my throat as I looked down into my lap where my phone had rested. I noticed the little blue light flashing at me so I opened the phone to the main screen and checked my messages, finding one from Krissy.  
So, you’re two peas in a pod now? (;  
My text read. I blushed and quickly replied for her to shut up before locking the phone and looking up to find everyone at the table looking at me.  
“Oh my god. What?” I asked, looking at each of them.  
“Do you know what today is?” Krissy asked.  
My eyes widened in fear, not knowing what the hell she was talking about. My mind raced, as I thought, not my birthday, not her birthday, not Jonathen’s birthday. What the hell?  
“No…” I trailed off.  
“It’s yours and Jonathen’s anniversary!” Krissy stated, with a smirk. She was trying to see if Theo would make any reaction, just to see if he liked me or not. Which he did. I noticed his shoulders fell a little and so did the smile on his face.  
I looked to my left, at Jonathen, who was watching the reactions of Theo and Krissy.  
“Happy friend-iversary, buddy!” I stated, hugging around his shoulders. Jonathen laughed as he shook his head.  
“Three years of being friends with you two. Man, I never knew I’d live through this far.”  
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, letting go of him and scooting away while glaring at him.  
He laughed and nudged me with his elbow.  
“I’m just kidding.” He exclaimed.  
“Jerk.” I stated.  
We all kept up the conversation until our food came and we ate in mostly silence.  
After we ate, paid, and left. I dropped Jonathen and Krissy off right outside their classroom door. Krissy was freaking out because she had fifteen minutes until class started and she ran to the classroom. Jonathen laughed, shaking his head as he followed her, waving back at Theo and I.  
I turned to Theo and smiled. “So do you have class right now?” I asked.  
He shook his head and replied, “Nope. I have class tomorrow though.”  
“Do you want to hang out for a bit then?”  
He shrugged. “I just have to pick up my car.”  
“Where is it?” I asked.  
He gave me directions and I pulled into a parking spot right next to a classic ’67 green with white racing stripe Chevy Camaro. I gasped at the beaut and Theo smiled.  
“So where are we hanging out?” He asked.  
“There’s always mine and Krissy’s place. I have games and movies.” I suggested.  
He nodded and pulled out a set of car keys before he got out of the car. He unlocked his car and opened the driver’s door of the Camaro before getting in and starting the car. My eyes widened and my mouth just hung open like a fish. I saw him look over at me and laugh. I shook my head, to snap out of it, then led him to my apartment complex. I told the gate guard that Theo was with me and Mr. Brunes left the gate open so both Theo and I could drive into the complex. We parked next to one another and got out at the same time.  
“Okay, so your car is a hell of a lot better than mine!” I stated, walking to the back, to compare the two beautiful sports cars.  
“Mine’s a classic but yours is a gorgeous take on a classic car.” He explained, looking at the two cars just as I was.  
“Marry me.” I stated, jokingly.  
He turned to me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close.  
“When and where, baby?” He asked, almost sounding serious.  
“Right here and now.” I stated, with a smirk.  
His brown eyes sparkled, as his face got closer to mine, like he was about to kiss me. Then he realized, and stopped before pulling away and clearing his throat. I couldn’t help but laugh. He looked at me and smirked. I continued laughing before I shook my head and fanned myself with my hand.  
“That was great acting!” I stated, trying to calm myself down. I locked my car and grabbed my house keys out of my purse before walking to the stairs that led up to room 335B.  
We played a few video games, then we tried to watch a movie but we ended up bantering about who was better in superheroes.  
“No! Batman is better than Iron man!” He argued.  
“Oh my god, Theo! What the hell is wrong with you? As much as I love Batman, he can’t fly! It’s no wonder why I suck at the Batman Arkham games!...Because he can’t fucking fly!” I stated, trying to get him to see my point.  
“But Batman is richer!” He wasn’t making any sense.  
“No he’s not! They both have their own companies but Tony made an all-natural energy source to reduce the cost of energy for the Stark building! Plus he’s fucking Iron Man! He’s out in the open, showing the world what he can do! He’s not some depressed little shit!” I couldn’t believe we were fighting over this.  
“Hey! Hey! Don’t call Batman a little shit! He has his own family problems! He doesn’t need it from you too!” He countered.  
I laughed because I knew he basically ran out of things to say. We had on Batman: The Dark Knight playing but we weren’t exactly watching it.  
I watched as Theo’s face softened as he watch me break out in giggles. I just couldn’t handle the argument anymore. Soon my laughter mixed with his and we both were practically laying on each other as we laughed hysterically. Slowly my laughter ceased and I sighed. “Why do I feel like we’ve been friends longer than just a few hours?” I ask, looking up at him.  
Theo looked down at me and smiled. “Maybe we’re soul mates.” He stated almost completely dead serious.  
I stuck my tongue out at him and shook my head. I leaned my head back against the couch and closed my eyes.  
I felt Theo grab ahold of my left hand and rubbed circles over the top of it. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him, finding those brown eyes look into my blue ones. “I really like you, Emma.” He stated softly. “And I am sorry about this morning. I didn’t mean to hit you with the door.”  
I laughed again before shaking my head. “I don’t blame you, dork. Like I told you, I was pushed.”  
“Now, who would push you?” He asked, being a sweet gentleman again. I smiled and shook my head.  
“You’re sweet but that was so corny.” I stated with an amused smile. He laughed and nodded.  
“I guess I am.”  
I reached up with the hand that he wasn’t holding and ran my fingers through his soft brown hair.  
“So tell me why you only have one tunnel.” I stated, taking in his piercings. I had always had a weak spot for guys with body modifications.  
“Well, I wanted to be different and this was one way to do so.” He stated with a shrug.  
My right hand moved from his hair to his lips. His bottom lip with pierced with a set of snakebites and he had a cute septum piercing in his nose. I traced his bottom lip. It was just a weird thing that I do when I like someone. I wanted to engrave his face into my memory, just incase he was a dream. I wanted to remember this dream forever. He smiled and moved closer to where our foreheads touched. I glanced up into his eyes again and found a color like oak staring back at me.  
“You’re really cute. You know that?” He stated in almost a whisper. I smiled with a slight blush and looked back down at his lips.  
“This may be moving a bit fast, but I don’t care. I really like you. Emma, will you be my girlfriend?” He asked.  
I gasped, looking back at up at him. I searched his eyes for a hint of a joke or something but he was serious. That’s all I saw.  
He searched my eyes in curiosity then I smiled and nodded, causing him to smile. He quickly pulled back just to catch my lips in a kiss. He softly kissed me. I kissed him back and moved to where I was kneeling in front of him but I was taller than him on the couch. He pulled me closer by my thighs and kissed me harder. We pulled away when we heard the front door opening. I was slightly out of breath as I looked over finding Krissy and Jonathen walking through the door. I froze as Theo still held the back of my thighs and held me close.  
Krissy cleared her throat as she looked at us, and our position. “Oh, don’t mind us.” She stated, winking at me before taking Jonathen’s hand and walking to her bedroom.  
I looked down at Theo and shyly smile. He laughs before catching me in a kiss again.

About 8 months later, Theo and I are walking down the street of our local park. The weather was cool since it was the middle of April and just starting to get warm in this valley of California. We were holding hands and just enjoying each other’s company.  
“So we’re about to graduate.” He stated, looking a bit nervous.  
“Yeah?...” I asked, trailing off.  
“Would you like to umm… maybe… move in with me?” He asked shyly.  
I smiled and stopped him from taking another step. He glanced down at his galaxy Vans before looking into my eyes. “Of course I would like to move in with you.” I stated with a soft smile.  
He reciprocated my expression and pulled me into a kiss. I gently pulled away just to where I could look at his face while I spoke, “There is something we need to talk about, though.”  
“What is it, babe?” He asked, concern evident in his expression.  
“Well, you know how about a month ago, you stayed the night and we did stuff?” I asked, thinking about the night he stayed and we had sex. Granted, it wasn’t the first time but this was the first time I’ve missed my period.  
He nodded, looking suspicious as if what is going through his mind may come out of my mouth.  
“Well, I’m pregnant.” I stated, breathlessly.  
His eyes widened and I saw the mixture of fear and excitement in his eyes.  
“Well…” He paused, “That’s something to take home and celebrate!” He pulled me into another soft kiss and then pressed his forehead against mine.  
I giggled at his reaction and closed my eyes. It was a bit soon into our relationship and I wasn’t sure how he was going to take it, but I’m excited to have his baby. It felt like we’ve been together for years and we were practically married. I mean, we’ve met each other’s families and we’ve gone through a lot of shit together over the past 8 months. I was ready to start forever with him. I’m just waiting for the question to pop up and I’d say yes in a heartbeat.

“What’s your favorite thing about each other?” Krissy asked, interviewing us.  
“Well, his eyes have always been one thing to capture me.” I stated, looking to my left at my boyfriend. “But just seeing in his eyes about how much he cares for me, has me by the edge, ready to dive in. I guess that’s another thing that had me captured in the beginning.”  
“Besides her appearance and body modifications, her shyness was what attracted me like a magnet. I’m shy to begin with too and that just seemed to set the trap because once I found she had a voice and she wasn’t as shy as I expected her to be, I was stuck.” He explained, looking into my eyes again.  
“What are your favorite body modifications of the other?” Krissy asked.  
“I love body modifications and Theo’s I’d have to say either his septum, snakebites, or his meaningful lyrics tattoo that’s on his shoulder. That tattoo shows me everything about him and I love it.” I stated with a smile.  
“Her pastel colored hair, her bridge, snakebites, belly button, and Harley Quinn tattoo. Her hair because it’s always different from what society expects. Her piercings because they’re hot and they make her even more beautiful. And that tattoo is my favorite reminder of the most perfect cosplay she can do.” He explained, smiling at me.  
“You’re so corny!” I laughed, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
“But you love me!” He replied, smiling a goofy grin at me.  
“That, I do.” I stated, getting captured into a kiss.

“I do.” I stated, smiling as I look up into Theo’s sparkling brown eyes as we held each other’s hands in front of an audience.  
“You may kiss the bride.” The preacher states, taking a step back.  
Theo grabs my waist and spins us around, dipping me down as he places a passionate kiss upon my lips. I smile and kiss him back, my hand placed on the back of his neck. There were cheering and camera shutters, and then he put me back upright. I giggle and he takes my hand as my sister walks up to us with our baby girl.  
“Finally.” He states, taking Melody from my sister, along with my hand as we walk back down the aisle. “Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt.” We stated, giggling between ourselves as we neared the chapel doors.

When we hit our one-year anniversary, Theo proposed which I had said yes. We moved away from California to Washington, had Melody Kaye, and now we’re married. Melody is a year and two months old. I haven’t told anyone yet, but Melody is about to become a big sister. I’m only about a month or two along.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Jonathen: The Mutual Friend - 

I walked into class, nearly tripping over myself since I was almost, ALMOST late. I had a stack of books, my purse, my notebooks, and my cup of coffee in my arms. It was almost impossible to run in the first place, with these heels I was wearing. But a lovely voice stopped me in my tracks. Not that I could see who was speaking to me, but I could recognize the voice of my crush for the last three years. Jonathen.  
“Good morning, Krissy. Do you need some help with your books?” He asked, politely.  
I laughed a slightly dry laugh and realized he was offering to take my books. “Oh, yes. Thank you, Jonathen.”  
He took my cup of coffee from me and the stack of books I was holding before handing me back my coffee; so I was only holding my notebooks, purse, and my coffee. I gave him a small smile and he returned it, then led me into the classroom. He set my books down at the table he was sitting at and offered the chair next to him. I smiled and pulled out the seat before looking around, finding that he’d beaten me to class and the teacher wasn’t even here. I sheepishly gave a smile before sitting down and opening my first book and notebook to work on the rest of my homework. This is how Jonathen and I always worked. One of us would arrive to school and we would work on the homework we couldn’t finish at home.  
“Hey, did you finish that worksheet from last Wednesday?” Jonathen asked, as I took a sip of coffee.  
“Yeah, it was sort of difficult but I finished it last night. Did you want me to show you how I did it?” I asked.  
“Would you please?”  
I gave a small smile and helped him on the homework like he’d asked.  
About an hour later, the teacher had already shown up along with most of the other people in the class. She was about to start the lecture when Emma burst through the door.  
“I’m here! I’m here! I’m sorry!” She stated with an evident blush on her cheeks as she shuffled to the table Jonathen and I had been sitting at for the last hour.  
“If you’d had gotten up when I work you up, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” I muttered, grabbing her attention.  
“Shut up, you.” She grumbled. A few moments later, after she had gotten her notebook out and a pen, I heard her mumble, “Damn it. I forgot my coffee.”  
I lightly laughed under my breath, catching Jonathen’s attention when I accidentally snorted. He laughed and shook his head.  
“Excuse me. Is there something you would like to add to my lecture?” The professor asked. I stopped laughing and shook my head. Emma grinned at me and continued writing her notes.  
I jumped when someone’s hand was suddenly on my knee. I looked up to find Jonathen looking at me as he leaned over.  
“Sorry. Should we have a study date tonight?” He asked quietly as the Professor walked out during our break.  
I nodded and blushed, taking a sip of my coffee.  
I glanced over at Emma who was looking at me, suspiciously, yet with a smile. Jonathen smiled at my answer and got up, walking out of the classroom.  
“What the hell was that?” Emma gushed as she heard the door slam shut.  
“Shut up. Let’s work on Laws and Reg.” I stated, trying to change the subject.  
I was sitting in my room, my papers all spread out everywhere. I hate finals. Emma was in the kitchen making dinner, not wanting to study with me. Then again, she knows Jonathen should be here any moment. According to her, we aren’t going to be studying anything except each other’s bodies. Her words, not mine.  
I absently heard the doorbell ring. It wasn’t until I looked up from my Laws paper that I had found Jonathen was awkwardly standing at my door.  
I gave him a look and stated, “You may come in you know.”  
“Okay…But where am I going to sit?” He asked with a laugh.  
My eyes widened as I quickly separated everything into piles, making a lot more room on my bed. He sat down at the end of my bed, and took out his Laws papers. Apparently, he saw the paper I was reading. I guess it was a good thing to study since we have our test a week from tomorrow.  
We had been studying for a whole hour until Emma knocked on the door, saying dinner was ready.  
The three of us ate dinner, and then Emma cleaned up while Jonathen and I went back to my bedroom and studied for our Laws and Regulations class. Once had gotten through pretty much all of it, Jonathen got a call and he said he needed to leave.  
I sat in my room, looking at the wall. I had just reread all my homework and papers twice. My head was throbbing.  
It didn’t help that I just felt my phone buzz from about two feet away from me toward the edge of the bed.  
I hesitantly leaned over and grabbed the phone, opening the screen to find a text from Jonathen.  
Hey, lunch tomorrow?  
It read.  
Sure! We should have enough time between classes.  
I typed back and we talked for a few hours before I turned on Futurama on Netflix and watched it until I passed out.  
The next day, I tried waking Emma up so she won’t be late for class. She just flipped me off and rolled over. Whatever.  
I made it to class and swung open the door, books and coffee in hand. I sat down in the front row on the left side of the classroom, waiting for Jonathen to show up.  
When he did, a guy with snakebites, a septum, and one tunnel followed him. Apparently, they were already friends but Jonathen winked at me and sat down an aisle away from me.  
The professor showed up and asked the new kid his name and if he had his papers. The kid said his name was Theo and stood up, trying to hand her the papers from his bag. The professor shook her head and advised him to go to the office and get it taken care of. He nodded and walked out, hitting someone or something with the door. Then the door slammed shut.  
I glanced over at Jonathen who was on his phone texting. I looked up at the clock, seeing it was 8:32. She’s late.  
Two minutes later, as I was counting, the door swung open and in walked Emma. I continued to glare at her throughout class and barely noticed when Theo came back in. But apparently, it caught Emma’s attention.  
We continued our love/hate friendship throughout class and when the Professor stated that class was over, I wrote down the homework assignment and packed up. I caught Emma on the way out and asked if she wanted to go to lunch. I already knew that Jonathen was coming with us and I thought Theo and Emma would be perfect together! So as we walked down the walkway, Jonathen and Theo ran to catch up with us. I smirked at Emma, seeing that she was watching Theo as he followed Jonathen. When they caught up with us, Emma and Jonathen had a joking conversation about what car to take. I got impatient and almost left their asses there.  
We all walked up to the car and I got into the passenger seat like I always do. Emma turned on the car and this loud screaming voice was screaming something about America. I glared at her and she changed it to Daughtry. I heard Theo in the back aww and I looked over, noticing the blush on Emma’s cheeks. Aww! My best friend has a crush! How cute!  
What pulled me out of my thoughts was Emma’s reckless driving. I hate when new people get into the car because she tends to get a bit stupid. When we finally got to Rolsales’, the Mexican restaurant I picked out, I got out muttering about how one day she is gonna kill me or herself or the car. Jonathen got out and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, laughing as we stepped up on the sidewalk.  
We all walked into the restaurant and I heard Jonathen say something about a new Spiderman movie.  
“Who cares about Spiderman? Thor is the shit!” I stated, looking up at Jonathen who let go of my shoulder, looking down at me.  
“No, he’s not! He has a fucking hammer! That’s just as bad as a meat mallet. Spiderman has the agility and speed to get from one city to the next. So he doesn’t need a damn hammer to help him fly.” He retorted, glaring at me.  
We got to our table and Jonathen and I just kept going with this banter until I heard Emma shout, catching our attentions. “Drinks. Order. Now.” She firmly stated. I looked over, finding Martha standing there, looking between Jonathen and I. I sheepishly blushed and stated that I wanted a Coke and a cheese enchilada. She took everyone else’s orders and walked away.  
I heard Jonathen mutter something about Spiderman and got my riled up again.  
“You wanna say that to my face?” I asked, glaring playfully at him.  
“Yeah. Spiderman is hella better than Thor and I don’t give two fucks what you say.” He stated, mimicking my facial expression.  
Our banter continued until both of us noticed that Emma and Theo were having a conversation. I pulled out my phone, texting Emma, and glared at her until she noticed that I sent her a text. She blushed, catching the two guys’ attentions too. I smirked knowing that today was the three year mark of Jonathen, Emma’s, and my friendship.  
Emma looked up and found us all looking at her.  
“Oh my god. What?” She asked, looking at each of us.  
I was going to make the boys jealous in a second. I noticed her eyes widened and she thought about it.  
“No….” She trailed off. Perfect.  
“It’s yours and Jonathen’s anniversary!” I stated, giving an evil smirk. I noticed Theo’s shoulders fall just a little and Jonathen look at me in wonder. Probably, as why the hell I did that.  
“Happy friend-iversary, buddy!” she stated, hugging around his shoulders. Jonathen laughed as he shook his head.   
“Three years of being friends with you two. Man, I never knew I’d live through this far.”   
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma asked, letting go of him and scooting away while glaring at him.  
He laughed and nudged her with his elbow.   
“I’m just kidding.” He exclaimed.   
“Jerk.” I stated.  
We all kept up the conversation until our food came and we ate in mostly silence.  
Once we got back to the school I had realized that I only had 15 minutes until class starts. I’m so late! Oh my god. I’m late. Emma stopped the car, I grabbed my things and dashed to class. I burst through the door and noticed my professor standing at the front of the classroom, looking up at me. Probably, startled that I had burst through the door like that.  
“There you two are.” He stated as I walked over to my usual seat and set my stuff down. My red hair probably looked insane as I had just ran to class. Right as I sat down, I noticed that Jonathen was standing behind the seat next to me. So that’s what the professor had meant when he said ‘you two’.  
Halfway through class I noticed my phone flashed as I had gotten a text.  
I was going to wait until break but I can’t keep it to myself anymore. Krissy, I really like you. I have for the last 3 years. Will you be my girlfriend?  
It was from Jonathen. I looked over at him and nodded. He smiled and scooted me closer to him as the professor had turned off the lights to watch a film.  
I rested my head on Jonathen’s shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to the movie play. Finally, Jonathen told me how he felt. I had always liked him but I never knew if he felt the same. Now I know. Now, I’m his girlfriend.  
When class finally ended, Jonathen just let me ride in his car. He held my hand as he drove us to my apartment.  
He parked and led me up the stairs to the apartment. I took out my keys, unlocking the door, then took his hand again. This time, to lead him into the place. I looked up, finding Theo and Emma, making out on the couch. I cleared my throat, getting their attentions.  
“Oh, don’t mind us.” I winked at her as I pulled Jonathen into my bedroom.  
I gently closed the door and he pushed my back up against it, kissing me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up, holding me weightlessly.  
We made out for a few hours, watched The Lion King, made out some more, and then watched Maleficent. Sooner or later, we got hungry and tip toed out to the kitchen, seeing Emma and Theo asleep together on the couch.

We passed our finals, got good grades, and finished our other classes. Now, it’s graduation day!  
Emma has a small baby bump and we moved out of our apartment. She moved in with Theo, and Jonathen and I got our first apartment together.  
“Kristina Port.” My first professor called. The crowd cheered as I walked up to get my degree. I waved at everyone and walked off.  
“Emma Potts.” Was called next. The crowd cheered again and she followed me off as we shook hands with the other professors and walked back to our seats.  
“We’re finally done!” I quietly cheered as other names were called.  
Once the ceremony was finished and we all cheered and had our fun, Emma and I went to find our boyfriends.  
We found them and Jonathen took me into his arms and spun me around.  
“We did it, babe!” He cheered, softly kissing me. I kissed him back and smiled. This was our perfect moment.

“Do you, Kristina Port, take Jonathen Blackett to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?” Asked the priest.  
“I do.” I stated with a smile as I looked up into Jonathen’s eyes. He smiled back and we heard the priest state, “Congratulations, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathen Blackett. You may kiss the bride.”  
We both smiled wider as Jonathen leaned down, capturing me in the most bittersweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my right hand held the back of his neck, as I kissed him back, sealing our gorgeous outdoor wedding.  
We pulled away and smiled as the audience continued to cheer.  
I looked up at my husband and took his hand as we walked back down the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Arian (Ah-rye-an): The Master - 

My misty eyes flashed open from the sudden crash and squeak of the cage door. I sat up, finding a burly man and a petite woman standing in the doorway of my cage. The woman, who I found out demands to be called Mistress, sauntered her way over to where I sat in my bed.   
“Get out of this bed!! NOW!!” She screamed in my face, causing some of the other girls to react in fear and start to cry. I had only jumped from the tone of her voice. Not wanting to upset her more, I carefully stood up. She grabbed my arm and literally dragged my lifeless body towards the curtain.   
I’d heard that once you went through the curtain, you never came back. Naturally, I’m nervous and I don’t want to get another beating so I allowed Mistress to pull me up those concrete stairs and through the curtain. I closed my eyes halfway up, then peeked out after we went through the fabric waterfall of death. I had silently hoped that through the curtain I would be free from this hell. In fact, it was the opposite. She drug me to a door, opened it, and threw me in, before closing the door and locking it.   
I glanced around, finding that the room was an old bathroom with another door on the other wall. “Get up.” I heard a woman state. I looked to my left to find a barber’s chair facing a mirror, and a different woman standing next to it. “I’m not going to tell you again! Get up and sit in this chair!” The woman shouted from where she stood. I nodded, scrambling to rise to my feet. I quickly sat in the chair and the woman started her work on me. She pulled and plucked, waxed and shaved, snipped and zipped until I was finished. I was dressed in a silky sapphire blue dress that had a slit running up to my mid right thigh. I had silver jewelry that was accented with sapphires. I had white sparkly pumps on my feet. My blonde hair was curled and pulled into a beautiful updo. And my face was covered in too much makeup for my liking.   
The woman helped me to my feet and guided me to the opposite door than the one I came through. She opened the door and held out a file to someone on the other side. I stood patiently, not really sure as of what to expect from my life now. I looked down at my dress and picked at my nails. I counted to 60 at least four different times before the stylist finally opened the door all the way and pushed me out the door. I noticed there was another hallway, leading to my left and right, other doors lined up all the way down both ends of the hallway. Then I looked at a platform I noticed that was in front of me. The burly man who helped Mistress get me out of my cage stood there, menacingly waiting for me to step upon the platform. I inched over, still unsure of how I was still standing in these heels, and the burly man held out his hand as if he were to escort me, but it was only to help me on the platform. I took his hand and carefully stepped onto the platform. “Wait a moment, girl.” The man stated, holding his finger up to his ear. On the other side of the curtain I heard Mistress announce, “Next, we have our most prized possession, Miss Lithium Grey!” The man nodded, gesturing me to walk through the set of curtains, where a slit of light cascaded upon me. My shoes really sparkled and my dress looked even more elegant. “Go!!” He urged, practically shooing me through the curtain. I nodded and pushed my fingers through the velvet curtain and stepped out into the spotlight. The light in itself nearly blinded me. I couldn’t see the back wall like in my high school choir class, all those years ago, but I noticed a few people standing in the front.   
“She is 23 years of age and surprisingly still a virgin. She is from the West of the United States, and is trained to be a cook and a maid but can be trained to be any kind of slave. I will start the bidding at $1,000.” Mistress stated. She nearly finished her testimony when more and more numbers were shouted into the air.  
“1,500!!”  
“2,500!!”  
“4,000!!”  
“6,000!!”  
“10,000!!!”  
“30,000!!”  
“50,000!!”  
I was shocked that the numbers were so high for someone like me. Even if I’m from a world where people aren’t bought or sold, I never expected I’d be worth that much money.  
“I Will Take Her For One Million!!!” I heard a man with a very silky, baritone voice state from the back. Everyone and everything just seemed to stop and it wasn’t just me because the people in the front of the audience turned around to look at this man. I couldn’t see him through the bright lights but suddenly, pulling me out of my daydream, I heard Mistress announce, “She is Sold to Mr. Arian Carmichael!! Our next auction will be next Friday! See you all then!”   
I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. This was my first time being sold. I stood on that stage for a while. Mistress left her spot on the side to walk down to the first row and the burly man I never saw again. I awkwardly stood there, waiting for someone to come get me. I looked at my shoes, sparkling in the light. My feet and back were starting to ache but a pair of ocean blue eyes caught my attention. They bore into my soul, taunting me. I couldn’t look away, even though I couldn’t see the face that went with those eyes. I slightly heard Mistress laughing and thanking the person who owned those captivating eyes. They captured me again and the silhouette that went with those eyes, stepped closer to me, making strong masculine facial features become more noticeable until a man with dark brown hair and dashing blue eyes stepped onto the platform I was standing on for who knows how long. He held out his hand and put mine into it. His baritone voice was familiar but it must have been from the auction.   
I watched as he lifted my hand in his, up to his lips, and left a soft kiss upon my knuckles. His ocean orbs never left my brown ones. He used the hand that he held to pull me close before whispering in my ear, “Shall we go?”   
I nodded in response, not trusting my voice in front of this beautiful man.   
He escorted me out of that godforsaken place and out into the night in the city. Sitting there waiting for us, was a beautiful refurbished silver and black Mustang. He didn’t give me long to gawk at the beautiful car before helping me into it. I patiently waited in the car as he swiftly jogged to the driver’s side and slid into the seat.   
He started the car, put it into gear, and took off.  
“First things first, you will refer to me as Master. You are my slave. I have yet to decide what type of slave yet, but at the moment, you will be my blood and personal slave. I have a list of chores for you to do tomorrow morning. When we get to the residence, I will show you to your quarters and you will go straight to bed. You will get a tour of the place while you work. My assisting slave will help with that. You will not go outside without permission. You may not open the front door unless asked. And last but not least, even if you are in the middle of a chore and I call for you, you will drop what you are doing and come find me. Am I clear?” He asked, looking over at me.  
“Yes, Master.” I whispered, looking down at my fingers that sat in my lap.   
“Sleep, dear. We have a few hours to go.”   
I nodded and fell right to sleep, hoping I could wake up from this awful dream.

When I finally did wake up, I found myself in a nicer bed than the auction house had. I looked around the room, finding it was dark outside and there were simple things in the bedroom. A few doors, maybe leading to a bathroom or closet or the hallway, a good-sized dresser, a vanity, a full-length mirror, the bigger sized bed, a bookcase, and a nightstand with a lamp and clock. I don’t remember walking in here but Master must have moved me. I quickly sat up, looking over at the clock on my nightstand. 5:32AM it glared at me in white light. I swiftly swung my legs to the edge of the bed, finding I was dressed in a simple gray sweatpants and a white tank top. I wondered how and who brought me here.  
The door on my left opened and Master Arian walked in. He held a serious face as he walked straight up to me and circled around me about two or three times before wrapping his arms around my waist. One stayed there, while the other held my hip as his lips caressed the nape of my neck. “Your blood is so…” He paused, “Intoxicating.”   
Then, in that moment, I felt sharp pain cause my body to freeze and lock up. My back pressed up against him as his teeth dug into my sensitive flesh. I couldn’t let out a scream but I couldn’t take in a breath.   
Suddenly, I felt like I was shaking.  
“Lithium! Don’t make me make a scene! Wake up!” Master growled into my ear.  
My eyes shot open and I realized I was sitting in the car, blue dress and white shoes still on my body but Master Arian was crouched down to my level, trying to get me out of the car.  
“I-I’m so sorry, Master.” I stammered, sliding out of the car. I stood up, trying to find balance from the shoes I was wearing. But I didn’t have time to try and find it because Master pulled me by the arm almost like Mistress did. Tears of pain started to fall down my face, unwillingly. I hadn’t even noticed them until we got to my chambers and Master opened the door, nearly throwing me in.   
“Go to bed. I’ll have Madeline wake you in the morning.” He stated, before shutting the door.   
I took a moment, realizing the dream I’d had in the car. It seemed so real, but this room was totally different from the dream. This bedroom was much smaller with only two doors, a small dresser, and a bed. I walked over to the door that wasn’t the one that lead to the hallway, finding a bathroom. I checked the dresser, finding a few different outfits of different sizes. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a gray tshirt before changing my clothes and ditching the heels. I climbed into bed and fell asleep, not really ready for any more dreams.  
I woke up to someone shaking me. My eyes fluttered open to find a middle-aged woman standing there.  
“Hello! I’m Madeline. You are Lithium, and I am here to help you get your day started. It’s time to get up. Put on some clothes. There are your maiden clothes in the third drawer of your dresser. Quickly wash your face, brush your teeth and hair. I will go find your shoes and meet you back here! Chop chop!” She quickly stated before walking back out the door and closing it behind her.   
Yawning and stretching, I woke up even more and did as I was told. I didn’t want to get on her bad side so I grabbed the more conservative outfit of choice and walked into the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. I finished getting ready to work and walked back into my room as Madeline came back. She smiled and handed me my shoes, watching as I slipped them on and nodded, ready to follow her and get the day started.   
We walked out into the hallway and she led me to a kitchen. She grabbed a bowl of sliced fruit and handed it to me with a fork.   
“Sit.” She demanded. We sat at the bar and quickly finished our breakfast before she led me out of the kitchen and down more hallways. She showed me where a few things were and guided me to where I would start cleaning, the entryway. She handed me a bucket full of cleaning supplies and smiled at me.   
“I have my own list of chores to do, but there is a list of what needs to be done. It’s in the bucket with your supplies. Once you’re finished, Master Arian would like to speak with you. If you go up these stairs and take a right, it’s the fourth door on the left. Good luck!” She stated before going up the stairs and taking a left. I nodded and reached into the bucket, pulling out a slim piece of paper.

Clean all the glass tabletops and mirrors  
Dust off the frames  
Sweep and mop the floors  
Polish the silver  
Neatly stack the books from the side chair  
Arrange the flowers into a vase at 3pm

Seems easy enough. I noticed there was a clock in the kitchen and it glared 7:23AM at me when we walked out, so it must be about 7:30 now. I quickly shook my head to get rid of my distraction and kept an old favorite song in my head, not noticing that I’d started to hum as I started down the list of chores.  
I’d just finished rearranging the books, as there was a knock on the door. I remembered Master’s rules from the night before but no one was around to answer the door so I swiftly walked up to the door and peeked out the peep hole to see who was out there. A man dressed in a gothic tuxedo stood on the other side of the door, waiting for someone to assist in the needs of the door. I gently opened it, making the man’s bright red eyes settle upon my face.  
“Ah, so you’re what my brother has been hiding from me!” The man laughed, taking a step towards me. “Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing?”   
I suddenly regret my decision as the man pressed his opaque tinted hand on the door, pushing with very little weight, open to where he exposed the whole entryway I’d just cleaned.  
“Lithium!! What are you doing?!” Master Arian bellowed from the top of the stairs. I looked back at him, letting go of the door and stepping away from the man who claimed he was Master’s brother. My head cast toward the floor as Master descended down the stairs.  
“I’m sorry, Master.” I whispered.   
“I’ll deal with you later. Go upstairs to my office. Now!” He sternly stated. His glare burning a hole in me as he watched me nod and head up the directions that Madeline had told me. I made it into the hallway before I heard Master ask, “What do you want, brother? You are not welcome here.”  
“Oh, you know exactly what I’m doing here. You have something that I want and I’ve come to claim her.” The man declared.  
“She is brand new and you will never take her. I bought her and she is mine.” Master sounded dead serious. By this time, I was already at Master’s office but I didn’t want to go in without his permission. I’d decided to go in anyway because he specifically ordered for me to do so. I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I found his office was a little smaller than I was expecting but I walked over to the front of his desk and stood there, waiting for him to come back.   
It felt like forever but I finally heard him open the door. He shut it and suddenly I felt his presence right behind me. I’d kept my head down the whole time so I didn’t exactly know where in the room he was until he walked around to the front of me.  
“Look at me.” He stated, shortly.  
I looked up at him until my head flew to my right, pain shooting across my left cheek.

**  
I felt my skin start to numb as my body took in the stinging pain and my ears rung from the reaction.   
“You deliberately disobeyed me and now, Micah wants to take you from me! Do you realize who he is?” He rambled on, my ringing ears barely picking up what he stated. My mind hadn’t completely registered the thought process of what he said before he grabbed my chin, making me face him. He looked into my eyes, his blue ones full of rage. My eyes cast down even though he held my chin in place.  
“Answer me.” He growled.  
“N-no, Master.” I quickly answered.  
“He’s more abusive than I am. I can see your cheek is slightly pink from where I just slapped you, Lithium. If you were his slave, you would be chained to a wall of the darkest part of his basement. He would beat you to a bloody pulp, suck you dry, and leave you for someone else to pick up.” His tone slightly changed to concern rather than the fury he was just spitting at me only a second ago. I looked up into his eyes again and I watched as they slowly started to harden from their melted state. He let go of my chin and took a step back. I watched as his toned arms crossed and his head tilted to the left.   
“Did you finish your chores?” He asked softly.  
“I-I never got to the vase and flowers, Master.” I replied, worried that he would go on another rampage and throw me into a dungeon or cell like back at the whore house.  
“That’s fine. It’s only two anyway. I know you probably didn’t get enough sleep last night so why don’t you take a nap and I will have Madeline come wake you when it’s time for dinner? We will sit together and enjoy the company before I start to train you to be a personal slave.” He explained, watching the every detail of my face. I bit my bottom lip and nodded, crossing my hands in front of me.  
“Perfect.” He stated, taking my upper arm gently in his hand. He escorted me all the way back to my bedroom and let go before opening the door to let me through. ”Sleep well, Lithium. I will see you in a few hours.” He declared with a soft smile. I shivered under his gaze as he slowly closed the door and I made my way toward the bed. I kicked off my shoes and crawled in, getting comfortable.   
I woke up to Madeline shaking me again but this time, she had an outfit waiting for me at the edge of my bed.   
“Master requested you to wear this for dinner tonight. He said you will be joining him at the table.” She explained, holding up a dress similar to the color of our Master’s eyes. I nodded as I got out of the sheets and stood up. http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=178514867  
I gasped at the beautiful outfit and smiled as Madeline urged to help me into it. She fixed my hair with some flower buds she had in the pocket of her apron.   
“I found these from that bouquet you were supposed to prepare earlier. I ended up doing it and I knew Master was going to have you dress up tonight so I snuck them up here.” She explained as she tugged my hair into an updo. I smiled to myself and let her continue.   
She brushed on some pale pink eye shadow and applied a quick coat of eyeliner to my eyes. Then swiped a good covering coat of lipstick to my lips. I felt it dry and wasn’t sticky like other lipsticks I’d normally use. I felt Madeline poke some earrings into my ears and fastened a pretty black rock looking necklace around my neck. I slipped on the shoes she had waiting for me and fastened them before standing up and letting my dress flow to the floor.   
“Come.” She stated, opening my bedroom door that led to the hallway before leading me down a few staircases and more hallways until we reached the door to the dining room. Madeline knocked and I heard Master’s voice on the other side acknowledge and grant us access to the room. I slowly stepped in behind Madeline as Master stood from his chair.  
“Oh, wow…” Master softly exclaimed, walking towards me. He smiled as he reached out his hand just like on that stage last night. I gently placed my hand in his and smiled as he pulled me close.  
“You look perfect.” He whispered in my ear. I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up as he guided me to my seat at the table. I sat down in the chair and glanced up at him, watching as he moved back to his seat beside me and sat down.   
A young servant brought out plates and set them in front of us, bowing politely before walking back out. Master and I took the lids off the plates and my eyes grew wide as there was my favorite meal of baked chicken with a basil and feta sauce, steamed vegetables, and a side of fresh strawberries.  
I looked up at Master, waiting for his mood to swing to the dark and negative side to where he would lock me up like he threatened earlier this morning. I slowly started to eat while Master drank from a gold accented goblet. I felt his ocean orbs flicker to me as I slowly chewed on a sweet strawberry.   
“Lithium…” Master acknowledged as he watched his cup as he set it down on the spot it had originally been placed.   
“Yes, Master?” I asked timidly.   
“How long were you kept in that place?”   
My eyes met his as we glanced up at each other. I thought about his question and counted the months in my head before I found that I was there a really long time.  
“I-I don’t know the exact time but I think it may have been about three to four years.” I explained, totally forgetting to address Master in someway throughout the entire statement.  
He looked at me with sorrowful eyes and took my left hand in his before leaning over and kissing my knuckles for the second time in the last 48 hours.  
“I’m truly sorry, Lithium.” He apologized, still holding my hand.  
“Master?” I shyly asked.  
“Yes, my little love?” He replied with a small smile on his face.  
“Why did you purchase me for such a high price? I never thought I’d be worth that much money.”  
His smile never faltered as he answered, “Because you are worth much more than just money and I will teach you everything you can possibly learn about being a slave, but I also want to teach you about being a compassionate leader. It’s something I teach all of my prized possessions. It’s going to be hard, I understand that, but I want you to learn the most out of what I can teach you because that way, when someone asks you something, you can answer that person with accuracy and hospitality.”   
My eyes widened as I listened to his statement and nodded at the end. So this is what it’s like to be treated with special treatment by your master. I never expected this but I decided to go with it, rather than fight him. Which if I did that, it may be the end of my life.  
We continued eating, seemingly enjoying each other’s company. I finished eating after he did but he was contently watching me as I ate. I hadn’t eaten real food since one of the first few weeks of that so called “service”. I watched as the same young servant walked in, taking our plates before nodding at Master and politely walked back out of the dining room.   
“Come, little light, I need to show you something.” He stated, in a quiet tone as he held a hand out to me.   
I nodded and put my hand in his as I stood up and walked with him as he led me out to the backyard.   
We made our way through the garden to a wooden gazebo that was covered in Wisteria flowers. I looked up, through the roof and saw all the stars.  
“Stay like that. Don’t move.” I heard Master state in my ear. “Relax. Don’t think about anything.”   
I wanted to question him but I allowed myself to relax but my heart did skip a beat or two as he wrapped his arms around me. I stayed calm and relaxed, looking at the stars that sparkled their light down on us.   
“I’m sorry.” I heard him whisper before his arms tightened around me and his lips found my neck, his teeth protruding my skin as he bit my fragile flesh. I gasped, not able to find the voice to even say anything, nor scream. He drank my blood, holding us there under the stars. Soft, gentle tears fell down my cheeks as I tried to not freak out as my master drank my blood, but I didn’t make any kind of fight until I felt myself get weaker.  
“Master…” I whispered before I just fell into the darkness.  
My eyes fluttered open, finding Madeline standing over me as if she were examining me. Master stood at the edge of the bed with one arm wrapped around his torso and the other held his thumb to his mouth as he chewed on his nail.   
“Wha-what’s going on?” I asked, trying to sit up. Madeline pushed me back onto the bed before quickly explaining that I’d lost too much blood and that I needed to rest. My mind swirled as I laid there, watching as Master glanced from Madeline to me and back and forth before chewing on another nail. I looked up at Madeline with a questioning look, which she then looked at Master and huffed at him before practically pushing him out of the bedroom.  
“Go, Master Arian.” She firmly stated. “She needs to rest. You practically drained her dry last night.”  
“Don’t.” He whimpered like a sad puppy. ”She’s my most prized possession. I need her by my side.”  
“I’m sorry, Master, I thought you learned your lesson the last time you bought a new girl. You’re lucky you caught it just in time. Now, I will send her your way when she isn’t so pale and weak.”  
Master nodded and left the doorway, leaving Madeline to close the door. She walked back over to my side before slowly helping me sit up. I felt woozy but I was able to sit on my own.  
When I got my color and strength back, Madeline had sent me to Master’s office. He taught me the basics of being trained as a slave. He also whipped me a couple times but to show me what kind of masters are out there. He also taught me a few things about the library and the history of his heritage of vampires. They weren’t true family but they were what he had and he just so happened to be one of the heirs to the royal throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Not Quite Finished but a little teaser for an update (:  
> Let me know what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

\- DJ: The Popular Best Friend -

kill yourself. kill yourself. kill yourself.  
The words kept repeating themselves in her head as her right hand slid the sharp razor blade across the tender skin of her left forearm. She had already sliced up from her wrist, up a few inches, it was all frayed from the loose, scabbed skin. A scream split the silence in the room that even the tears falling from her face couldn't cause enough noise for anyone in the world to notice. She dropped the razor, halfway through a cut, as she reached over, grabbing her phone off the nightstand. Dee-Jay :D It glared on the screen. The ringtone was his scream from when he was practicing with his band. "Hello?" her voice cracked. "Rylee?" Dj's voice asked through the line. "Yeah?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, Dj." She sighed. "I heard your voice crack." "I just choked on air and tried my voice again. I'm sorry." he paused. "Oh. Okay! Do you want to hang out at the park? I'm bored and I need out of this hellhole." Rylee looked down at the red liquid, oozing out of the slices, sliding down her pale arm, dripping onto the towel she had laid out to catch the blood. "Sure." She whispered. "Great! I'll meet you there!" He sounded so innocent, so sweet. "Okay. Give me a few minutes before I leave please." She stated. "Okay. Love ya!" the line went dead. Dj was her friend since a few years back. He was the only one who talked to her. Everyone else in the school, in society, in the world, bullied Rylee for whatever reason. He was the only one who cared about her feelings and her being. It was strange having a friend who she trusted more than herself. Yes, even more than herself. The lines on her arms glared that she was not good enough, not for anyone. Not Dj, not her parents, no one. She was an orphan, she lived in a foster care center and in only a few months, she would be 18 and out of that hellhole. She put away the razor and towel, hiding them as always. She quickly walked to the window, finding it sunny and cheery. She quickly grabbed a band aid from her secret stash of stuff and quickly cleaned up her arm, then placed the bandages to hide the fresh cuts. She grabbed her favorite hoodie, put it on, and zipped it up. Rylee slipped on her shoes and headed out the door, not telling anyone where she was going. No one cared anyway. She briskly walked down the street until she entered the park. She noticed Dj sitting on top of a picnic table, listening to music. She sat next to him, then felt him hug her then he put away his phone. "Hi!" he smiled, brilliantly. "Hi." She whispered, not much of a talker, which Dj knew that. He took her right hand in his. She looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "I want you to know that I'm here." His smile, dropping a little. "I know." Rylee whispered. "Just making sure. You can tell me anything, Rylee. Just know that. And I love you." He said, letting go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned on him and softly sighed. "Are you hungry?" Dj asked, after a few moments. Rylee nodded and his smile was back. He got up, pulling her with him. Dj led her to an ice cream shop and told her to order whatever she wanted. This ice cream shop had just about everything, but most people went for the ice cream. Rylee ordered a burger, some fries, and a soda, along with an ice cream sundae for later. Dj waited until she was done and got the same. "22.50 please." said the cashier. Dj handed over 25 dollars and waited for the change. Rylee looked at him, wide eyed. Dj got his change and turned to find her looking at him. "What?" he asked. "What? What?! You just paid, what 11.25 for me? That's alot! I didn't expect to steal that much from you." She kept rambling on but he interrupted, "Rylee.. Rylee.. Rylee! It's okay. You're worth it. I know it's a bit more expensive here but you don't eat and you need to, so I bought you food. You don't need to worry about the cost. It's alright." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. "C'mon. Let's go sit." he said, pulling to a booth, sitting across from each other. An employee brought the food and walked away. Dj thanked them and they both started on their pile of food. When Rylee finished, she waited on him and they raced to finish their ice cream sundaes, as they always did. It was a close call but Rylee ended up winning. Dj gave up and they both got up, walking out. He took Rylee back to the park and they talked for a while until he had to go home. Rylee decided to go home and finish what she was trying to do. She got there but Dj kept texting her, distracting her from self harm. Once he finally fell asleep, she took out the razor and towel, then she sat on the opposite side of the bed from where the door was. Rylee cut until she felt dizzy. She cleaned up again and crawled into bed.  
The next morning, she woke to hear a group of people downstairs so she just got ready for school and left, without communicating with anyone. She walked all the way to school before she were messed with. She stepped one foot on campus, and her usual group of bullies surrounded her. They beat her for a while until one of them spotted Dj, then they scattered before he could notice. When he did finally look over, he was with his jock buddies. He was in almost all the sports, along with a band outside of school. The leader of the main group that bullied Rylee was Ronny. He'd been bullying her since she could remember. Ronny was alright friends with Dj. He's more intimidated of him than anything but whatever. Rylee watched as Ronny blocked Dj's view of her and greeted him with a jock's handshake. She carefully got up and headed into the building, avoiding everyone at all costs. But it was harder than expected when she finally got inside. All the girls hated Rylee and the worst girl was Ronny's girlfriend, Sandra. She was also the most popular cheerleader. She had a cup of dark liquid from who knows how long ago and walked over, dumping it over the top of Rylee's head. She also pushed her out of the way and ran to the bathroom to hide in a stall. Rylee felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket, finding a text from Dj.  
"where are you?" "Don't come find me. I'm fine." She replied. She waited a few seconds and got another text. "What happened?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Really. Just go to class. I'll see you later." A few seconds later her phone buzzed again. "Okay."  
She found no one had come into the bathroom so she sighed, walking out to wash off. She walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Ugly. Worthless. Go die. The words again. She just quickly washed her hair with water and gave up, finding there was going to be no possible way for her to clean up and get all of the soda out. She sighed again and grabbed her bag, slowly walking over to the door. The bell rang so she did a quick peek and bolted out of the bathroom and out of the school. She ran to the park she went to the day before with Dj. Rylee sat on the same table and started to cry. She looked around the deserted park and found something farther away but couldn't tell what it was. She found it impossible to stop crying but she pulled out the razor out of her backpack along with the towel and started to slice where she had left off.

What Rylee didn't know was Dj couldn't find her anywhere and Ronny looked like he was planning something horrible. After class, he ran to the girl's restroom, knocking on it. Some other girl opened it, who didn't know Rylee. He finally walked out of the building and down the street to the park where he found her sitting on their table. He sighed in relief and walked closer until he saw something red dripping from her limp arm. He sprinted over and found her passed out. He panicked, not being able to wake her. He quickly picked her up and found a towel, covered in blood beneath her. He grabbed it and wrapped her arm in it, then quickly threw the razor in the trash can, grabbed their stuff and ran to her house. Her caretaker was in the kitchen and didn't seem to notice so Dj just carried Rylee up to her room and laid her down before running to the bathroom for a first aid kit. He found one and went back to the bed and found not only the cuts she had just made but many others frayed, and some healed ones on the same arm. Dj ran around to the other side of the bed and found only a few on that arm. A few tears fell and he quickly brushed them away so he could tend to her injuries. How could she do this to herself? He finally finished and found a chair, sitting next to her and laid his head on the bed. When he woke up a little later, he found she was still asleep. He went to the bathroom and came back. She was laying there, looking out the window.  
"Hi." he whispered. Rylee turned to him and had tears rolling down her face. I swiftly sat next to her and took her hand. She didn't say anything, she just sat there looking at the wall in front of her as tears continued to fall down her pretty face. "C'mon. Stop crying." Dj whispered, sitting on the bed next to her. He wiped the streams of wetness off her cheeks. Another one tried to fall but he caught it. He gently moved her so he could lay behind her with her head on his chest. She held her left arm closer to her as she curled up to him. Dj wrapped his arms around her as she tried not to cry. "Can you tell me why you did this to yourself, Rylee?" he asked softly. She quickly shook her head, burying her face into his chest as she heaved another sob. He hushed her and rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down but the question had pulled a string and he knew maybe he shouldn't have asked. A little while later, she calmed down a little more and her breathing deepened as she fell asleep in his arms. They heard his phone buzzing as someone was calling. Matthew. He debated leaving since he had practice and she would be asleep for a while. Plus, the coach would kill him if he missed another practice. So he gently got up, grabbed his things and left after he tenderly kissed her forehead.

Rylee woke up a little while later to find no one around. She laid there, listening into the movements around the house to see if there was anyone home. There were no movements so she got up, slipped on some slippers and gently walked downstairs to the "cafeteria" as the advisor would call it. She quietly grabbed a few oreos from the pantry and a carton of milk, swiftly moving up the stairs back to her room. She heard a few footsteps but reached the bedroom and softly shut the door shuffling back to the bed, getting in, and hiding her stash.  
A few weeks later, Rylee was back on the usual schedule: get up, cut, dress, walk to school, say a quick hi to Dj, get a beating from Ronny, go to class, get another beating from Ronny, say bye to Dj, walk home, cut, do homework, cut, cry herself to sleep. Repeat.  
Dj barely had time to even talk on the weekends anymore, therefore, he had no way of staying on top of Rylee's habit. He was so involved with his football stuff and hanging out with his sports buddies to even think about finding her.  
Today, Rylee it knew would be no different. She had started writing in a journal. She talked about her love for Dj and no matter how much he didn't notice that she was still utterly in love with him. She had a few several pages where it was just Dj's name with hers written with hearts. She shoved her earbuds into her ears and blasted Of Mice & Men. She slid her razor in between her recent page in the journal. She had written a few notes down about how she was feeling rather than sliding that sharp object down her sensitive skin. She had to do this because there was a councilor had came by and had seen the scars and scabs. She given Rylee the journal and told her that she would stay in touch. She was appalled as to why people keep giving her things. Dj's family provided her with a phone because they knew she would need it in case of an emergency and now this councilor is trying to keep her from cutting? She quickly dressed and left the house, headed to school. She arrived and found the courtyard deserted. She took out her phone to check the date and time, finding it was a Thursday at 7:32am. She looked around and heard a few voices a little ways away. She looked over to find Ronny arriving on campus. He looked up and caught her gaze and for once he actually kept walking with his friends rather than harassing her. She briskly walked up to the building of the school. She looked over at the wall of the arch that led to the front entrance, finding the paint on the arch beam peeling off like gross dead skin. Rylee's face scrunched up at the sight and continued her way into the old historic learning center. She slowly headed down a series of halls until she finally reached her locker. The lock clicked unlocked as she put in the last digit of her combination and opened it up, finding it filled with notes. She picked one up and opened it. Die. She glanced around to find no one in the hallway. She wiped away a tear as she thought, sticks and stones could break my bones but words are what kill me. She emptied out the papers, throwing them into the trash can. There was one last paper at the bottom of the locker. Shutting the door, she slowly opened the letter. "Rylee, I know I haven't been there enough for you lately but I hope you know that I love you and I hope you're getting better. I know it's not a disease but it's something I wish I could help you with." "But you can, Dj." She mentally stated. "I hope you'll agree to go to the game this Friday so we can talk. Talk to you soon. -Dj" Rylee smiled and folded up the letter, sliding it into her back pocket. She turned to head to class but accidentally ran into a body. She looked up and quickly apologized when she found Ronny standing there, smirking down at her. He raised his fist and hit her right in the eye. She fell back and he continued to kick her. Her bandaids somehow ripped off and the blood seeped through her sweatshirt sleeves. Ronny saw them and stopped, reaching down, pushing up the sleeves and exposed her cuts. He laughed and scratched them, making them bleed more. She cried harder and the tears continued to roll down her face and onto the floor. Once he got his satisfaction, opening all the cuts on her wrist and caused them to bleed more than they ever had, she realized that she had lost more blood than usual. He smirked and walked off, leaving her to bleed to death. Rylee started to fade into the darkness when she barely heard her name being called. She couldn't tell who it was or where it was coming from. Then the blackness had taken over.

Rylee woke up to a blinding white light and the smell of an overly sanitized room. Her eyes fluttered open as she got used to the light. At first, she believed it was heaven especially with Dj sitting in the chair right next to her. But to see him in heaven, he would have had to die too, and that just couldn't be possible. She heard a constant beeping coming from the machine to her left. She turned and saw a consistent beeping, jagged line. She watched it as she had the thought of dying. Her heart rate increased as she thought about leaving Dj in the horrid world of life. She glanced over, finding his pretty blue green eyes looking into hers. She observed his messy brown bed head that was askew from his make do bed, his clothes that he seemed to not have changed out of just hanging on his slim body. His hands, resting on the arm rests of the chairs, ready to push him up if she just said the word, and his beautiful face which seemed relieved, tired, happy, and upset all in one emotion. His lip rings different than the ones he had worn, what seemed like a day before. They both hadn't said anything, just observing the other. Then he found the courage to speak. "How do you feel?" it took Rylee a second, to gather the feeling from her head to her toes, trying to find any pain. There was none. "Great." she mumbled. "Now how do I get out of here?" he lightly laughed as he stood up, pushing himself up with his arms just as he thought before. He pulled his chair closer to the bed before lowering himself back into it and looked at Rylee. "It's been about a week since you've been in here. The doctors had to put you on some drugs as you kept screaming about the pain while you slept." he said, looking down at his hands. Rylee reached down, taking one of his hands in hers and softly smiling at him. "Were you the one who found me?" she whispered. He nodded, tears brimming his eyes. "It hurt to see you in so much pain and when i picked you up, you weren't responding. you had bled so much from your wrists. did you cut before school and then it popped open? What happened?" Rylee shook her head, closing her eyes. She took in a deep breath and turned to him. "I hadn't cut in a few days. I've been writing in my journal to stay away from the razors. But I got to school and..." She trailed off because she still hadn't told him about Ronny bullying her. "And what, Rylee?" he whispered. "Ronny....punched me.....to the ground...and continued to...kick me. I guess one of my scabs broke and he saw it...so he reached down and....pushed my sleeves up....scratching my scabs open...until they were so open....I bled." "Oh...." he seemed distant. "What is it?" She asked softly. "Ronny got caught with weed and was arrested. No one knows what had happened to you except when I found you. I brought you here as fast as I could and you were so limp in my arms..." a couple of tears rolled down his face, causing Rylee to automatically reach up and wipe them away. She cupped his face in her hand and he leaned into it. "I will kill him." he whispered almost inaudibly. She shook her head and wiped his angry tears away. She started to hum the song they had both bonded on, If I Never Wake Again by Picture Me Broken. His eyes closed as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself. But more tears fell down his face causing her keep wiping them away. "I can't believe he hurt you for so long...and I never noticed it...you were so broken and right as I thought you were getting better, he was the one suggesting more practices and more team involved activities...I'm so sorry." his head fell as his shoulders heaved. His heart wrenching sobs were the only sound in the deadly silent room. Rylee played with his hair to calm him. Dj looked up at her, tears still staining his beautiful face. He inched closer until his lips grazed against hers, causing her to smile. He was about to close that last inch in between them, when the door opened, interrupting their moment. The nurse walked in and saw the two of them, then she apologized as she continued to check everything. Dj sat back down in his seat, still holding her hand. Once the nurse was on her way out, she stated, "The doctor should be here to check up on you, in a few moments." She left the room and Rylee turned to Dj, matching their smiling faces. He stood again, moving closer but once again, the door opened. His face dropped as he retreated into his seat once again. This time, the doctor walked in. She was looking through a file of papers as she made her way to the side of the bed, opposite from where Dj had been sitting. "Well, Miss Rylee, I believe you are perfectly well enough to go home. Just make sure to keep those cuts sewn shut, and infection-free. Agreed, Dj?" the doctor stated. Dj smiled and nodded. Rylee's face displayed her confusion as she turned to Dj. He looked over at her and he gently squeezed her hand that he was holding. "Thanks, Megan." he stated, looking at the doctor. She checked the last few things, took out the IV and the heartbeat monitor stickies, and handed Rylee a paper. The doctor then smiled and left the room. Dj pulled a bag out from under the bed, setting it right below Rylee's feet. "How did you know her?" she asked. "She's my cousin." he replied with a small laugh "Oh." Dj stood up, moving the sheets from her body, then helped Rylee stand but she couldn't so he helped her dress, the best he could. Once she was dressed, she looked up at him from her seat on the bed and he finally leaned down, capturing her lips with his. He softly and carefully kissed her. Rylee reached up, grabbing handfuls of his shirt in her fists as she pulled him closer, wanting him to kiss her rougher. He did until the door opened. He quickly pulled away and looked over. Rylee also looked over, finding the nurse rolling in a wheelchair for them to take down to the car. Dj grabbed her stuff and walked with Rylee being rolled down to the lobby of the hospital. They held hands as she watched him in adoration as he held doors and helped guide them down to the car. Once she were settled in the car, he said goodbye to the nurse and walked around to the other side of the car, getting in. Dj drove to the foster home. Rylee unbuckled, ready to head inside. "What are you doing?" he asked. "You're staying in here." She turned to him. "What?" "Yeah. I'll be right back. You can buckle up again if you want. I'm just going to run in." Rylee watched as he got out and ran up to the door. He knocked and the advisor opened the door, letting him in. A few minutes later, he had a few bags and boxes in his arms as he walked back out to the car. He put everything in and got into the car waving at the advisor who just shut the door. He started driving and Rylee realized he were going to his house. "Why are we here?" She whispered. "My parents decided, after much persuasion, to let you live with us." Her eyes widened as his mum walked out to the car. She opened the door, helping Rylee out of the car. "Thank you." Rylee told her. She smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Rylee. Now that we know your situation, we would gladly let Dj's girlfriend stay with us." She walked Rylee to the door of the house as Dj's dad helped with the bags and boxes. "But i'm not his--" she cut her off, "We all can see it. You were in love with him from the start. He didn't see it but I know that he will ask soon." Rylee blushed. "And by the looks of your cheeks, he's already kissed you." she stated with a big smile. "How did you know?" "Honey, I've been in love before. I know what it's like." she helped Rylee to the kitchen and they both sat at the table. "Thank you." she said again. "You don't have to keep thanking me, Darling. It's not a problem. Now how about something to eat?" Rylee nodded. Dj's mum pulled out some chicken oriental salad. It was hers and Dj's favorite. Rylee smiled as she set a bowl down. Dj walked in and sat next to her. His mum set a bowl in front of him too. "Thanks mum!" "You're welcome. I'm going to help your father. Enjoy yourselves. Shout if you need anything." she stated, before walking out of the kitchen. Rylee and Dj stabbed some salad onto their forks and held it up, mirroring each other. They both laughed as they toasted to it and shoved it into their mouths. Rylee smiled and closed her eyes, savoring the deliciousness of the bite. Little did she know, Dj was sitting there, watching her. She continued to eat, glancing over at Dj every so often. Once they were both finished, Dj took the bowls to the sink. She quietly got up from your chair and carefully walked over to where he had his back facing her. She went to wrap your arms around his torso but he turned, making her fall. Her eyes quickly shut and waited for the contact with the floor, but it never came. When she opened your eyes, she found Dj examining her face for any trace of pain. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded as embrace tightened, bringing her closer. "Rylee, will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered. She smiled and nodded, then replied, "Yes." His face brightened as his lips hovered above hers. She smiled wider and kissed him, passionately. They stood there, kissing. Her hands made their way up to his face as his arms enclosed around her waist. They pulled away and he rested his forehead on hers as they both tried to regain their breath. They smiled when they heard a click. Rylee looked over and saw Dj's mum with a camera. She laughed and hugged him. Dj kissed her temple and pulled away. "Shall we head up to our room?" he asked, excitedly. She giggled and nodded. He then swiftly picked her up into his arms, making her squeal in surprise. Dj carried her up to the room and shut the door as he walked over to the bed, laying her down. Rylee sat up and played with his hair as he smiled.

-future-

They dated for 3 years until he proposed. They had their first baby a few months after their 2nd year anniversary. They had a baby girl who Rylee named Natilee. A few years later, they had another little girl who Dj named Lillian. Then a year later, they had a baby boy who they named Jamie. They lived in happiness and passed on at the age 90. Dj passed away a couple years later, a few days after their great-great grand baby was born.


End file.
